Lost Little Bell
by Castgirl
Summary: Bell is in danger, her flock is in danger, so she runs, hides for them. She forgets them and herself to protect them and the world. And in the meantime, accidentally falls in love with a vampire. But then he leaves her and she remembers, everything. What happens when the Cullens return? Bella and the Flock and the Cullens.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue

When he left it felt like my whole world was falling apart around me. He was my shooting star and when he had passed over the horizon my eyes would not adjust. All I could see was blackness. And then something incredible happened. You see, my past has always been rather hazy. It's kind of like how I imagine vampires must remember their pasts. Once changed their human lives supposedly grow dimmer and dimmer, harder and harder to remember. They know who they were and what happened to them, but it's like they can see their lives out of the corners of their eyes but when they look directly at it, it just disappears. No distinct memories exist, just a blurry lump of emotions and experiences. That's how I guess it's always been for me. I've never really questioned it though, because I've never been one to dwell on the past. And maybe I figured it was the shooting star's fault that I could no longer remember the ordinary night sky. But when he left, I, I started remember weird things. Bits and pieces came back to me. There were lab coats and needles and mazes and cages and darkness and the open sky and a family, a family I had forgotten. I couldn't remember their faces. I just felt like I should, like they were somehow important to me. One day I just couldn't take it anymore, the depression, the being cooped up, the not knowing, and I hopped on my motorcycle and got the hell out of there. I drove south, towards California. I had just stopped to stretch somewhere near San Francisco when I heard a loud screech and next thing I knew I was lying flat on the ground with an angel bouncing on top of me, literally. She had bright blue eyes, blond hair, and white…wings? Yes, she definitely had white wings sticking out of her back. My first thought was that I had finally died, but then another 'person' landed next to me. He was tall, with long black hair, dark eyes, and olive toned skin. He had wings too, black ones that seemed to have purple streaks in them. Maybe he was the angel of death. Then another girl landed. She had brown skin, dark hair except for a blond streak in the front and huge light brown wings. A tall boy with strawberry blonde hair and unnerving light blue eyes lightly touched town besides her. Then came another boy who looked very similar to the little angel who still sat excitedly on my lap, with blond hair and blue eyes, only he had brown wings instead of her pure white. Finally a tall girl landed in front of them all, looking concerned at the angel, with olive toned skin like the first boy, and blondish brown hair and brown eyes that looked surprisingly like mine. She stepped closer to us and looked down somewhat angrily at me.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

That's when the little one spoke up.

"Calm down Max! Don't you recognize her? Well, I guess you wouldn't, still, she is your sister, she's our sister!"

My mind went into overdrive at this point.

"What!?" The girl, Max I guess, shouted?

"What do you mean our sister? This isn't Bell. She can't be! Angel, she's human!"

What were these kids talking about? Human? Me. Of course I was human; I mean that's why he left in the first place, because I was human. But then what Angel said next shattered my world.

"She's really not. And I think she goes by Bella now. Remember, I can disguise people. Or rather, I can make it so that a person is perceived as something they're not. This is Bell, our Bell, my big sister Bell. She's just not herself right now."

"But how, why?" Max stuttered.

Memories seemed to be seeping back to me, but they were confusing. All I could see were flashes of images. I looked at the tall pale kid standing behind Max. There was something about him that seemed so familiar… but I couldn't quite place it.

"Iggy!" I shouted remember his name. Wait, what? Who was Iggy? What was I talking about?

They all looked at me in shock, even Angel.

"But how, how can you remember us? Your memories should have been hidden, to protect you!"

"Who are you? What are you?" I was desperate for some answers.

"Oh, you don't remember. Let me help you." She took her little delicate hands and placed them on my temples, closing her eyes and concentrating hard.

"It's difficult with you, since your thoughts are blocked from me, but I should be able to open your mind back up to itself at least."

That's when it all came rushing back, the school, the experiments, the cages, the house on the mountaintop, and a family and a home, and then the day Jeb went missing and I became a target. We never knew why I was the target, but we did know that as long as I was Bell I would be in constant danger, as would my family, the flock. Somehow they could track my mind, my thoughts and use them against me. Of course they couldn't read my actual thoughts. That was my special ability, a mental shield of sorts, but through my persona of Bell they could somehow track me down. So one day, Angel came to me and told me she knew how to help, how to save me perhaps, but that I would have to stop being Bell. I didn't want to do it. I couldn't just abandon them like that, but I knew as long as I was there they would only be in danger. Max was really always the leader, I only helped out. She would be able to take care of them and there would be a lot less to take care of them from if I was gone. Plus, who knows what havoc those crazy white coats would cause if they got their hands on me. I remembered, it all. I remembered Maximum Ride, and Fang, and Iggy, and Nudge, and Gazzy, and my little Angel.

"I...I... rememeber."

(A/N Thanks so much for reading! Please, please review! Oh, and I don't own Twilight or Maximum ride, of course. The second part of the prologue should be up very soon!)


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2

"Bell?" Max looked at me confused, with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Angel looked at the flock and decided it was time to remove the so called 'perception filter' from me. She closed her eyes again briefly and scrunched up her little nose. I felt power running through my body, power I hadn't felt in a long time. I remembered immediately thinking back to Edward and the Cullens, how the thought of me having a normal life was really so laughable, how I really was never as breakable as he thought. That thought hurt me though, because it was too late. I felt my heart speed up and my muscles harden. Suddenly I was able to take in a truly satisfyingly deep breath of air, something I hadn't been able to do in a long time. My whole body felt lighter. Then I felt the best part of me reforming on my back, the part of me that made me, well, me. My wings! Oh, my beautiful wings! How I had missed them so! They were caught underneath the bulky sweatshirt I was wearing so I yanked it off thanking God I was wearing a tank top which would allow me to spread my wings. I stretched them out to their full 16 foot length relishing the small breeze that ruffled my feathers.

At first the others just stared at me open mouthed. Then Max rushed me with a hug. This was unusual for her. She was the strong leader type, but I was glad she had made the exception. I didn't want to be the only over emotional one here. Soon I was the center of a mad bird kid group hug. Even Fang came over to give me a little one armed squeeze. I was so happy to see them all, but a little worried too. After all there was a reason I had become Bella Swan, and what were they doing out here in the first place. We decided to go find a nice tall tree to sit in and tell our stories. It was exhilarating to be flying once more. They told me all about their adventures, about the erasers and the school and everything. And I told them about the vampires and all the supernatural stuff going on in the world right under our noses. I know it wasn't really my secret to tell, but if anyone understood how to keep a secret it was my family. After all, we were freaks of nature too. I was so glad to have my family back that even the pain of their leaving seemed to dim a little, but only a little.

So yeah, I had my flock back. We flew around the western half of US for a few months, seeing the sights, catching up, being a family again. We ran into a group of flyboys once, but there were only a few of them and they weren't really expecting us. It was total coincidence, so we disposed of them quickly. I got back into fighting shape quickly. I always was the best fighter of them, even better than Max or Fang, which was funny considering how pathetic and weak I was as a human. Edward still filled my every thought, and no matter how hard I tried I could not me truly happy.

Then I decided I should probably go back to Forks just to check up on things. Angel came with me but the others were going to Disney Land, Gazzy's idea. Angel really wanted to go and I told she should go with them, but she decided in the end to accompany me and for this I was truly grateful. The flight back to Washington was long, but I loved the feeling of freedom that came with flying. I was mostly coming back to Forks to make sure no vampires had massacred the place. I had learned from Angel that Charlie was actually just an illusion created by her, so that it wasn't weird that a teenage girl was living all on her own. We were flying over the cliffs in la push when I remembered seeing some of the guys diving off of them. Angel and I decided to try it out. She went first, a perfect ten of course. I came second, tucking my wings into my back and doing a bit of a cannonball. Angel can breathe underwater like a fish. I can't but I can hold my breath a lot longer than humans so we both took off underwater enjoying the cool and the quiet. Finally we decided to head back to my old home to rustle up some grub. As we were approaching the house from the sky she got a weird look on her face and pulled me into the trees.

"Someone's in there, a girl. She's different than normal humans. She might be one of those vampires you talked about. She keeps thinking the name Charlie, and Bella, and Edward, and sometimes Jasper. You know her?"

"Alice?" Why would Alice be here, in Forks, in my sort of house? "I can't see her like this! She doesn't know what I really am! If she did she would hate me for lying to her, plus she would be in danger too then."

"I can disguise you again, but leave your memories intact this time, if you want." Angel said quietly.

I nodded. "That would probably be best. I don't know what she wants, but this could take a while. You should probably head back to the rest of the flock." I quickly sent a text to Max explaining the situation to her. She replied saying she would head north to meet Angel halfway, and for me to be careful. Max, always the concerned leader, always my best friend.

Angel concentrated hard on my appearance and once again I was just ordinary Bella Swan, human heartbeat, human lungs, no wings, and no powers. I sighed unhappily, not wanting to be weak and useless again.

"Ok, Bell, if you need to change back to yourself for any reason just concentrate really hard, ok? But only do so if you really need to, because once your back to being Bell there's no changing back to Bella, not without me there." I nodded in understanding. At least I wouldn't be completely defenseless now.

And so normal old Bella Swan walked cautiously into her house and was greeted by a worried vampire. I'm sure you can guess what exactly happened next: the call, the trip to Italy, the Voulturi, back to Forks, the reappearance of Charlie illusion, Edward, my other family, and an impending newborn attack. Well, at least we assume that what appears to be an army of newborns in Seattle has something to do with us, although all we've see are reports in newspapers about dead bodies turning up drained of blood. I'm still Bella, and they still don't know about Bell. I'm not really sure how to tell them. I finally got Edward back and what would he say if he found out now? Not to mention the danger they would be in. Still, things would be much easier if they knew. It's been nearly a month now since I turned back, and I've kept in touch with the flock via text message. They're in Canada now. Gazzy really wants to ride a moose apparently. He always manages to make me laugh. How I miss them, but I love Edward and the Cullens, so I'm staying in Forks for now. But how long will my charade last? I really don't know at this point. What will the future entail? When will things all fall to crap? Because for me, they always do.

(A/N: So there's the prologue! I haven't written anything past this so anything could happen. Lemme know what you think, and check out my Twilight one shot series if you want. I'm still working on it too, so any suggestions and/or constructive criticism is very much appreciated.)


End file.
